This invention relates to ride apparatus and particularly (but not exclusively) to ride apparatus used in amusement parks and the like.
A variety of amusement rides is known for use in amusement parks. Such rides typically comprise dodgem, log flume, roller coaster and vertical drop rides. However, these rides are commonplace and there is an increasing demand for new, novel rides to maintain interest in said parks.
Accordingly, the present invention provides an amusement ride comprising an output member having an anthropomorphic robot arm adapted for six degrees of movement, said ride further comprising a passenger station in moveable engagement with said output member, a platform, and optionally a ticket reader.
The amusement ride is preferably supported on the ground. Alternatively, the amusement ride may be supported from a wall or from a ceiling.
More preferably, the ride may be mounted on a carousel. Alternatively, the ride may be mounted on a column The column may be provided with means to cause vertical movement of the ride along a path parallel to the axis of the column Alternatively, the ride may be mounted on a column which is in turn mounted on a carousel.
The passenger station preferably comprises one or more seats.
The passenger station preferably has means for audio-visual interaction. The audio-visual interaction may be respectively provided by speakers and a display means.
The visual and audio interaction may, separately or together, be synchronized with movements of the ride.
The audio and visual interaction data is stored on a data carrier. The data carrier may be a Mini Disc (MD), a CD-ROM, a magneto-optical device, a video tape, a hard drive, a Digital Versatile Disc (DVD) or other equivalent data carrier. The audio and visual interaction data may be stored on a combination of any two or more of the aforementioned data carriers
Lighting effects may be used throughout the audio-visual interaction. The lighting effects may be synchronized with the ride. The lighting effects may comprise, for example, strobe, laser or disco light shows or any combination thereof.
The display means may be a plasma screen, a liquid crystal display, an active matrix Organic Light Emitting Diode (OLED) display, or a Light Emitting Polymer (LEP) display
The visual interaction may alternatively be provided by a projector and screen The seats preferably comprise retaining means to retain a passenger when the ride is operable.
The retaining means may comprise a belt, for example, a safety belt or a pull down rigid harness or similar harness Alternatively, the retaining means may comprise a cage.
The retaining means is preferably in operative engagement with a linear actuator.
The amusement ride may further comprise a weight sensor, said weight sensor providing a means to counter out of balance loads Alternatively, the weight sensor provides a means to counter a maximum weight overload
The amusement ride may further comprise a controller The controller is preferably located in the passenger station. Alternatively, the controller is located at a passenger entrance to the ride.
The controller may be used to select a pre-programmed ride. Alternatively, the controller may be used to control the amusement ride independently of the pre-programmed ride
The controller is preferably a joystick Alternatively, the controller may be a steering wheel or a joypad.
The controller may further comprise one or more foot pedals
The controller may comprise a combination of the aforementioned joystick and/or steering wheel and/or joypad and/or foot pedals
The ticket reader can read a ticket, said ticket preferably being compatible with said ride The ticket may be a card made of a plastics material. The ticket preferably has a code defining a pre-programmed ride The code is preferably a bar code. Alternatively, the code may be contained in a microchip incorporated in the ticket
The platform preferably comprises one or more steps, with a raised platform in operative engagement with said steps. The platform, in use, may suitably be adapted for pivotal movement about a substantially horizontal axis
The platform is preferably raised and lowered about its axis by means of an actuator. The actuator may be hydraulically or pneumatically operated. The platform may be raised or lowered about its axis by a combination of hydraulic or pneumatic actuators
Alternatively, the platform may be fixed and the amusement ride may be adapted to be lowered to a position which allows the ingress and egress of passengers respectively on to or off from the amusement ride
In a further alternative the platform may be retracted into a stowage compartment and, in use, said platform is extended from the stowage compartment to engage with the ride in a lowered position
The platform may be retracted and extended by means of one or more actuators. The actuators may be hydraulically or pneumatically operated, or a combination of hydraulic and pneumatic operation
The platform preferably further comprises a safety barrier. The safety barrier, in use, may suitably be adapted for pivotal movement about a substantially vertical axis Alternatively, the platform and safety barrier may each be adapted for pivotal movement about a substantially 45xc2x0 axis (relative to the ground).
The safety barrier is preferably operated about its axis by means of an actuator. The actuator may be hydraulically or pneumatically operated.
The amusement ride preferably further comprises safety means. Preferably the safety means is controlled by a computer
Preferably the safety means comprises actuators The actuators may be electro-mechanically, hydraulically or pneumatically operated, or a combination of electromechanical, hydraulic and pneumatic operation.
The safety means preferably limits a G-force generated by the amusement ride
The amusement ride may comprise more than one of said rides. Where two or more rides are employed they may be programmed to move synchronously. Alternatively, it may be programmed to move asynchronously Two or more rides may be used in a combat game.
The ride may be water-proofed for use in a xe2x80x9csplash parkxe2x80x9d
The ride may comprise water cannons for use in a combat-type game in a splash park.
The various features of novelty which characterize the invention are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and specific objects attained by its uses, reference is made to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which preferred embodiments of the invention are illustrated